


A Working Relationship

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x05: No Place Like Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Working Relationship

All in all, Xander is happy nothing happens to his arms. He is pretty sure doms aren't suposed to aim for the arms, but he's not positive. All the safe zone diagrams he's been able to find have the shoulders and down cut off.

Riley's never hit his arms, and that's good. Xander's bound much too often, at least for his friends ignorance sake. Lately he's had to wear long sleeved shirts a lot. To hide chafes, whether they be from silk scarves that pinch, or rope that burns, or metal that scratches. It has taken him a long time to find the blond man, and even longer to not blush when he remembered who the blond was in the middle of the day.

Riley is a student in the day, and a boyfriend at night. But he's a dominator in the evenings, and that's all Xander can ask for. After all, he's an employee during the day and a boyfriend at night. It's not like he would be able to make use of the time if Riley dropped everything for him.

He wonders what would happen if one of the days after a good evening he went to the Magic Box without a shirt. At first they would blame Anya. They'd think it was some sort of insane demon thing. Which it isn't. Then they would rail at him about his cheating on her. Which it also isn't. He'd first asked Anya if she would hit him. She'd said no, but that it was okay if he went to someone else for it. To take from her vocabulary, as long as there weren't interlocking parts, she didn't mind.

And that's one thing he's absolutely sure of, despite how utterly insane everything in the world of being a sidekick of Buffy is. There will be no interlocking of parts. Neither he nor Riley are gay. This isn't about that.


End file.
